Stemmed drinking vessels have awkward shapes that make it difficult to transport, store, wash or display the vessels in a space optimizing manner. Holders have been developed that suspend vessels upside down in a side by side relationship by engaging the base or bowl of the vessels on either side of the stem. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,925,540; 3,171,544; 3,214,030; 4,589,556; and 4,700,849. None of these prior holders optimize the number of vessels occupying a volume of space.